


Drawing The Avengers

by Arkarian7



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Gifts, Moving to the Compound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkarian7/pseuds/Arkarian7
Summary: Peter finds a locked room where the Avengers keep their fanmail and gifts from fans around the world.





	Drawing The Avengers

The team had sold the Tower and was packing up all of their things to take to the new headquarters upstate. They had their rooms already packed up, that was the easy thing. Now they had to do all the equipment pertaining to the Avengers and all the work they do. Half of it was already gone, the plane having left a few hours ago with the second load of equipment. 

Carrying a box towards the elevator, that would take him to the landing area for the plane, Peter stopped at a room. Glancing in it through the little glass panel, he looked back at Mr. Stark. “Mr. Stark… What’s in there?” He asked, nodding towards the room he had never noticed before.

Looking up from his Stark Pad, he smiled at the room. “That, Peter, is the room we store all the pictures and gifts we get from fans. I had forgotten all about that room after our fall out.” He said, referring to the events that the public had been dubbed The Civil War. “We have everything on display for us.”

He'd become more friendly with the Rogue Avengers, after things had cooled down, since the Civil War, however they were still on edge. Especially after the letter Steve had sent him. The reason why they were moving upstate was for a new start. He would try his best and so would the others. That was the condition he had given them.

“Can I take a look at it?” Peter asked with bright eyes, wanting to see how popular they all were and the different kind of things people sent in.

“I don’t see why not. Why don’t you go put that in the elevator and meet me back here.” Tony told him, ushering him towards the end of the corridor. It had been a while since he stepped foot in there. Happy just brought up all their fan mail and put it in the room. Perhaps they could start it up again, think about the positive impact they made on the masses.

Peter hurried to the elevator and back in record time. He was excited to see the room. Who would be more popular? Did a certain person get a certain type of thing more often than not? Did he have one? Well, he supposed he wouldn't, but he might actually have fanmail. How awesome would that be?

The door was already opened and Tony was in looking around. “Mmm, I've missed being in here as a team. Once a month, we would be in here sorting through mail, deciding which ones we wanted to take up in our own rooms.” He said, looking up at the expanses of his display. He'd made it so it kept rotating, the boards slowly going down towards the floor and disappearing beneath his feet.

Peter blinked when he caught sight of a picture on the rotating wall. “Can you stop it?” He asked, the display coming to a stop. “I remember drawing and colouring that. That was such a long time ago. I think I must have been eight.” He said, touching the glass that separated the pictures from his fingers. It was a picture of Iron Man with his hands up having won and the bad guy on the floor.

“You drew that?” Tony asked, chuckling about it in a stunned way.

Blushing, he scratched the back of his head. “You'd just come out as Iron Man, and I liked you years before that. I always wanted to go to an expo of yours since I was like four… I did end up going during that whole hammer fiasco. That was awesome if not terrifying at the same time.” Peter told him, thinking about that time fondly.

“That's great kid. I'm glad you enjoyed that time.” He wasn't shocked to hear that he enjoyed that terrifying moment. After all the kid was Spider-Man.

“I drew a lot of pictures. Mainly Iron Man or you, Mr. Stark. I did a group one after the Chitauri Invasion back in like 2012. I think I even sent a badly made Iron Man Christmas ornament.” Peter shook his head, remembering how excited he was, and quite frankly pushy, to get it posted so that it was in time for Christmas.

Looking around the room, he assumed the bags were each Avenger's fan mail, put by their rotating display boards. In a corner lay a bag and a half, not by any board, just by itself. Frowning a little, he tried to make sense of it.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Whose mail is that?” Peter asked him, pointing at the lonesome looking bags.

Following his eyes, he stared at them for a moment before looking around the room. New and old Avengers had their own boards so that must leave only one person. Grin widening, he tilted his head and looked back at the teen in front of him. “I believe those belong to you, Pete. Spiderman had become quite popular for being the newest unofficial Avenger. Don't know why they all think I would know Spiderman personally. He's just some punk kid who goes around helping the little guy.” Tony teased him, bumping his shoulder against his kid.

“Well he did fight on your side in Germany… Maybe that's why they are so sure you know who he is.” Peter teased him back, shaking his head. “Maybe we should have a huge wall or even an entire corridor dedicated to fanart, and letters. Let everyone see them. It might brighten up someone's day. See all the kind words and thanks that people send in.” He suggested, shrugging a little. That was going to take time to take every panel down. At least the bags would be easy to take down.

Thinking about the suggestion, he might put in a word for it. Look around the to find the best corridor where everyone could see it and appreciate it. Like the kid said, make them smile and their day. Taking out his phone, one of his own designs, he made a note of it for later on.

“Do you only get letters and pictures?” He asked him, not having seen any other things around here. Well he knew others sent in trinkets or gifts, he sent one in - whether it had actually got to him or not was another thing.

“Mainly pictures and letters. We do get some gifts. Clint typically bird plush toys. Natasha gets spiders. For some reason, I get cats. Why, I don’t know. Anything that reminds people of us, they will send. We do get a lot of memorabilia of ourselves, which is fun sometimes.” Tony said, pressing at wall that moved outwards. It revealed a cubby like storage with the many stuffed toys he received.

Picking up what looked like a handmade Iron Man toy, he giggled and held it up to Tony’s face. “This definitely looks like you. It’s... cute.” Peter giggled once again. It was badly made but cute and somewhat sentimental all the same.

“Shut it kid. I’ll burn that bag of yours.” He said, taking the toy off him and putting it back in the cubby, not meaning anything by burning his bag. “Let’s go finish off and then we can come back to finish this place off. We can sort this out once we get there. You can see what you want to keep in your room.” 

Ushering the boy out, he closed the door as they went back to taking the boxes to the elevator. packing and then we can sort this out. Once back Upstate, you can sort through things and decide which you want to keep in your room.” Tony told him, ushering the boy out. They went back to packing up and taking the boxes down to the elevator.


End file.
